


1993

by theweakestthing



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Lazy Afternoon, M/M, Napping, fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: He stared down at Eddie. Sometimes, it really took him by surprise just how beautiful Eddie was, even though it was always on his mind. Eddie’s eyelashes were spread out delicately against his skin, freckles dotted across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose like constellations, soft plump lips slightly parted as he breathed lightly against Richie’s chest, the way his dark hair was spread against Richie’s shirt and Richie’s fingers twitched with the need to slip them into that hair.





	1993

Richie awoke slowly into the lazy afternoon, his eyes felt as though they’d been stuck together with glue, it would be so easy to fall back asleep and Richie almost did. There was a heavy warm weight pressed against his chest. Richie looked down to find Eddie curled around him, head rested against his chest, fist over Richie’s heart which stopped at the sight before him.

They had been watching Thelma and Louise for maybe the seventh time, it had quickly became one of their favourites and Richie kept asking Eddie if he’d drive over a cliff with him, of course Eddie always said no but it was fun to watch his reaction. It was a Thursday afternoon in the height of summer. There was no one in Richie’s house, both of his parents were at work, so they’d decided to watch the movie on the big TV and stretch out on the long couch. Usually they watched movies on Richie’s tiny set in his bedroom, and Richie loved having Eddie on his bed, even if nothing was happening. When they’d put the movie on, Richie had lamented not having Eddie on his bed, so close to him. Now though, Richie didn’t think that the couch was so bad.

He stared down at Eddie. Sometimes, it really took him by surprise just how beautiful Eddie was, even though it was always on his mind. Eddie’s eyelashes were spread out delicately against his skin, freckles dotted across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose like constellations, soft plump lips slightly parted as he breathed lightly against Richie’s chest, the way his dark hair was spread against Richie’s shirt and Richie’s fingers twitched with the need to slip them into that hair.

What was worse was the way the sunlight came through the open window and gentle caressed Eddie’s skin, the way the netted curtains made patterns on his skin, making artwork of Eddie. Richie’s face was warm. He didn’t know whether it was from the sun or the way Eddie was making him feel.

Slowly, Richie raised his hand. Maybe he could put his hand on Eddie’s head and make it seem like something he’d done in his sleep. Even if Eddie did wake up and catch him red handed, Eddie would be embarrassed to find himself sprawled across Richie like a house cat. Richie pressed his fingers into Eddie’s hair as gently as he could be. It was warm and soft, just like Richie had imagined it would be. He sighed to himself at the sensation.

Then the video tape ended and the static of the video channel crackled loudly into the quiet room. Richie startled, removing his hand from Eddie’s hair as quickly as if he’d been burned. Eddie groaned and began to rub at his eyes. Richie tried to reach the remote control on the coffee table but Eddie was in the way.

“Make it stop,” Eddie whined groggily, pressing his face into Richie chest.

“Ya gotta get up first Eds,” Richie said, trying not to sound like he’d just had a near death experience.

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it when you call that,” Eddie whined again but started to get up, he stopped half way, and a horrified look slid over his face as realisation set in. His hands were either side of Richie, caging him in.

Those deep puppy dog browns were on Richie and it made his skin feel like it was on fire, those eyes were searing him, peeling his skin away until everything was exposed and Richie’s bone deep crush was laid bare. Richie swallowed, about to say something because that was what he always did when he was uncomfortable, but Eddie surged forward and pressed their lips together. It was haphazard and had a little more teeth than Richie would have liked, but it was everything Richie had been dreaming about for the past four years.

“Hey,” Eddie murmured, he smiled sheepishly and ducked his head as he sat back.

“Hey,” Richie returned, smiling goofily back at Eddie. He sat up, hand against the side of Eddie’s face and kissed him with feeling as the static faded into white noise and nothingness, Richie couldn’t hear anything over how damn happy he was.


End file.
